Un dia de suerte
by Ferchi'Criss
Summary: SongFic Klaine basado en la cancion "un dia de suerte" de Alejandra Guzman.


Bueno, este es mi primer Song Fic espero sea de su agrado;)

La canción es "un dia de suerte" de Alejandra Guzman , les recomiendo escucharla mientras leen, a mi parecer la canción es hermosa y totalmente Klaine.

**Advertencia: Glee no es mio (por desgracia) es propiedad de Ryan Murphy, si fuera mio, Blaine ya estaría en McKinley con Kurt, el show seria totalmente Klaine & Mercedes tendría un poquito mas de protagonico ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Tengo Un Pobre Corazón<em>

_Que A Veces Se Rompió Se Apago Pero Nunca Se Rindió_

_Entre Estrellas De Cartón Perdí La Ilusión_

_Que Llegara Un Ángel Me Levante Que Me Pida Que Lo Ame_

Mi corazón esta cansado del rechazo, Rechazo de la sociedad, Rechazo de los chicos de los cuales tontamente me enamoro, Cansado de las burlas, los golpe, Los Shlushies en mi cara, Cansado de Romperse & tener que aparentar que no sucede nada, Cansado de tratar de ser Fuerte Pero pese a todo Jamás se rinde, Jamás me rindo ni permito que tiren ni miren mis debilidades. Caminar por los pasillos de McKinley es desilusionador, pierdes la ilusión de que algún día llegue ese alguien que se dará cuenta de los abusos que sufres por parte de esos neardenthales y que te salvaría de ellos, ese alguien tu salvador, tu _ángel, _pero olvidas ese sueño, porque no hay nadie para ti afuera, estarás solo para siempre o al menos eso crees, porque no crees en el _destino..._

_Y De Pronto Un Día De Suerte_

_Se Me Hizo Conocerte_

_Y Te Cruzaste En Mi Camino_

_Ahora Creo En El Destino_

Bajaba las escaleras de Dalton siguiendo a un grupo de muchachos, cuando me tope contigo, _Blaine _te presentaste cortésmente y me tendiste tu mano, _Kurt_ respondí totalmente anonadado, te pregunte que sucedía y me hablaste sobre los Wablers, el coro de tu escuela. Pero nada de eso importo porque cuando terminaste de hablar tomaste mi mano y me llevaste a través de los pasillos vacios de la escuela hasta una sala llena de alumnos emocionados, tomaste lugar entre un grupo de muchachos y comenzaste a cantar _Teenage Dream_ y ahí lo supe, tú eras _mi ángel_, eras la persona _que estuve buscando por siempre,_ ahora creo en el destino, porque yo se que tú eras _para mí…_

_Tenerte por siempre_

_Tenerte Conmigo_

_Pero más suerte es quererte tanto_

_Que tu sientas lo mismo._

Después de tantos tropiezos en nuestra amistad, coqueteos y duetos entre nosotros, celos y rompernos el corazón, por fin estamos juntos, después de esa declaración por parte tuya y un beso, ese beso fue lo mejor de todo, no se compara con ninguno de los que anteriormente había tenido, ese beso remarco lo que siento por ti desde hace tiempo y me mostro que el sentimiento es compartido, tal vez ahora no lo dijiste pero en el fondo sé que _tú me amas._

_Dicen Que este loco Amor_

_No Tiene Solución_

_Que Tu Mundo En Mi Mundo No_

_Que Tu Mundo y Mi Mundo No_

_Entre Estrellas De Cartón Perdí La Ilusión_

_Que Llegara Un Ángel Me Levante Que Me Pida Que Lo Ame_

La gente nos mira en la calle, nos señala y nos dicen que lo nuestro esta mal, que es tonto, loco porque un hombre no debería estar con un hombre, que no deberíamos estar juntos porque esta _mal, _pero no entiendo, así que prefiero ignorar las críticas, porque pese a ello no me separare de ti, espere mucho tiempo por ti, soporte un sinfín de burlas, camine solo por mucho tiempo, estuve varias veces a punto de perder la esperanza de encontrarte, estuve a punto de cambiarme solo para no estar solo, pero estas aquí y no te dejare ir, porque tú _eres lo que estuve buscando por siempre…_

_Y De Pronto Un Día De Suerte_

_Se Me Hizo Conocerte_

_Y Te Cruzaste En Mi Camino_

_Ahora Creo En El Destino_

_Tenerte Por Siempre Conmigo_

_Pero mas suerte es quererte tanto_

_Que tu sientas lo mismo_

Estas aquí y mientras sea así podre soportar cualquier burla, comentario, cualquier muestra de odio, soportare todo solo porque estás aquí conmigo, un día cualquiera nos conocimos, nuestros caminos están juntos desde entonces, el destino así lo quiso y nosotros simplemente no pudimos evitarlo, no es como si quisiera tratar de alejarte o haber tratado de evitar conocerte, no nunca, te amo y lo que más quiero es tenerte para siempre a mi lado, te quiero tanto, tal vez demás, pero la suerte en esto es que tu también lo haces, tu también me amas, me quieres como yo a ti, y me lo dijiste el día que regrese NY, con esas simples palabras lograste que mi corazón explotara y te quisiera mas, Claro si eso era posible.

_Y De Pronto Un Día De Suerte_

_Se Me Hizo Conocerte_

_Y Te Cruzaste En Mi Camino_

_Ahora Creo En El Destino_

_Tenerte Por Siempre Conmigo_

_Pero mas Suerte es Quererte Tanto_

_Que tu Sientas lo Mismo_

Jamás olvidare ese día, el día que te conocí, el día que por caprichos de destino, de _la suerte,_ nos conocimos, el día que nuestros caminos se cruzaron y están juntos a partir de ahí, desde _ese día, _ahora creo en el destino, _el_ nos hizo conocernos, nos junto, nos ayudo a darnos cuenta de que nos necesitamos, de que no podemos vivir sin el otro, nos mantiene juntos y puedo asegurar que estaremos así para siempre, han pasado años desde ese día y sigo amándote igual que el primer día, te amo desde el día que te vi en aquellas escaleras, desde que te me declaraste en esa solitaria habitación de Dalton, desde que me dijiste _"te amo_" a mi regreso de NY, te quiero tanto y la suerte es que tu sientas lo mismo, que _tú me ames…_

* * *

><p><strong>bueno que les pareció?<strong>

**Cualquier Comentario, critica, Tomatazo ya saben en Review;)**

**Recuerde un Review hace muy Feliz a la autora :DD'**


End file.
